heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakana Sasaki
Wakana Sasaki '(佐々木 若菜, ''Sasaki Wakana) is a kunoichi from Omoichidou well-known for her obsession with pineapples. She can be a reckless girl and tends to get in any competition that crosses her way, but once you know her she can be sweet and funny. '''Background Childhood She was a girly girl and liked to spend a bit of time with her mom every morning so she could choose her clothes and brush her daughter's hair; Wakana liked to see her mother happy. She always played with more kids, specially girls, but she found that boring and monotonus. She saw boys play and felt envious; she also wanted to play around running and falling to the ground without thinking about her clothes or hair, but the kids didn't think the same. One of them, who seemed like the leader of the group, didn't let her play with them because she was a girl and she would be a burden to them. She got angry and ran away, to see how it seemed everyone treated her different for being a girl, as if she couldn't do the same things as anyone else. Tired of all that, and frustrated, she decided to stop being girly and act more like a boy, but they still saw her as a girl and didn't let her play. One day she decided to cut her hair really short, as if she was a boy. Her parents didn't know what was going on, she had been acting strange since days before she did that, but she wouldn't say a word about it. She went to the park and saw with pride how all the kids were fooled by her appearence. They let her play and they saw she was good; she had a great time, but it was her turn to take revenge. At one moment she attacked the boy that started all this making all the boys be confused. They tried to stop her, but she struggled to continue the battle. When she freed herself she went to the boy and, for the others surprise, she didn't attack him; she then told him: "Wakana Sasaki, remember that name" and she ran away from there. The kid's mom went to talk to her parents, what make them have a talk with her. It was Shin who went to talk to her, since she was calmer around him, and she eventually admitted she knew she was wrong and she was sorry. Her father told her to prove the world they are wrong by being herself, not by changing to be someone she's not. That was when her determination to show everyone she could be the best began. After talking to her dad, she went apologize to her mother and she gave her a couple of pineapple hairclips that she started to use when her hair grew a bit longer. Days after she met Masaru and he changed her point of view, making her trust a bit more in people. They became friends and some time later best friends. Academy days Shin's death Shinobi life Personality Appearance Abilities Genjutsu Chakra control Intelligence Ninjutsu 'Stats' Relationships ''Family'' '' '' Shin Sasaki Her father. Since she was a kid she admired him; he was gentle and caring and taught Wakana everything she knows about music. Shin was always teaching Wakana a lot of things about life, making her think about all her actions and its consequences. However she didn't always follow her father's advices, or she took her own conclusions and followed them, what made her father sigh in resignation. He loved her daughter very much and knew how to make her smile. Since the incident when she was 4 she decided not to cut her hair again and keep it long to look more like her father. Shin gave her the necklace she always wear with a message: "This is a gift for you, to always remember from where you are. Take care of it, as you take care of everything it represents. This is your home and you must protect it with all your heart. I want you to hold the necklace and feel it. Your friends, everyone in Omoichidou, even mom and I, are there. We’ll be always with you, don’t forget.". This necklace is what gives Wakana strength when she most needs it. He was her great inspiration and was devastated when he died from a disease when she was 12. Hisui Sasaki Wakana's mother. Due to their similar personality they end up arguing most of the times, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love her mother. Hisui knew her daughter admired her father more than she admired her and sometimes she got a bit upset, but she knows her daughter loves her and they do share some moments from time to time. Hisui is the reason why Wakana is afraid of worms: while training her daughter with genjutsu she made her see a pineapple full of worms, what made her develop a great fear towards them (but she didn't stop eating pineapples). When Shin died Wakana stayed there for her mother and they helped each other through all that change. She likes to tease Wakanaa lot and is a great lover of romantic movies, what annoys Wakana a lot; she wouldn't mind that much her mother's hobbies if she weren't watching always the same movies and talking all day about them (what, somehow, Hisui does on purpose to tease her daughter), but she found a movie partner on Masaru Yoshida , her daughter's best friend. Junichi Sasaki Uncle (Shin's older brother). Wakana loves her uncle's sense of humor and enjoys teasing Hatsu. She was Team Shin though, whenever the Sasaki brothers started up a fight. Yasu Warashi Her aunt. She loves her, Yasu has always been nice to her, but when it comes to cooking Wakana runs away with Hatsu. Hatsu Warashi Wakana's cousin. They both know each other since they were born so they consider the other the sister they never had, although they will never say it out lo ud (maybe Hatsu would, but with Wakana being so proud and cocky she would end up staying quiet and wanting to punch her cousin). Wakana likes to call her 'stupid', 'Chubbatsu' or 'Chubba-chan' as well as accuse her for stealing her fries; on the other hand Hatsu calls her 'Paina-chan' or 'Pineapple head', always threatening her with stealing Mr.Pineapple. She was one of her support when her dad died and, even if she doesn't show it too much, she loves her stupid cousin a lot and considers her her best friend (along with Masaru ). ''Friends'' Masaru Yoshida When they first met (she was 4 and he was 5) Masaru thought she was a boy because of her look: she cut her hair to look like a boy and due to an incident ''she stopped trusting in people easily. Masaru was nice to her and showed her to give a chance to people before judging them. Thanks to an accident between the two of them they became friends, what turned into best friends as time went by. They spent a lot of time together and he became one of her most important people. These two have always been really close friends, hugging each other or sleeping in the same bed without thinking weird stuff. When Wakana's dad died he was there to comfort her, what she really appreciated, but found more comfort in Rentaro's arms. That made her, unconsciously, put Masaru on a side (she didn't stop talking or seeing him, but she spent more time with her boyfriend at that time). When Rentaro and Wakana broke up he was still there for her; she regretted not spending as much time as she used to with her best friend and promised herself she would always have time for him, no matter what. They are still as close as before maybe even more and he tends to get jealous if Wakana gets close to other guys or if she talks about Mr.Pineapple . Especially Mr.Pineapple; he hates that fruit. Masaru is the first person to whom she'd go talk to if she needs to. Rentaro Warashi Kouji Yoshida Kyazure Yoshida Nagisa Yoshida Nobara Kaicho The Music Trio Moriko Hayashi Narashi Fujihara Naoki Nagano Megumi Otomaru Aisho Fujite Mr.Pineapple '''Life in Omoichidou' ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc coming Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc Along with her team (Team Tamiko) they formed ''The Pink RiOt!, a J-Rock band. The band members were: Tamiko Bando (keyboard), Koemi Fujihara (drums), Moriko Hayashi (guitar) and Wakana Sasaki (lead singer). Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. ''Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon 'Trivia' * Wakana means ''harmonious music, coming from the japanese words "Wa" (若), which means 'harmony', and "Kana" (菜), meaning 'play music, complete'. * She loves music and is able to play the piano and sing really well. * Music is more than a hobby to her, it's the only way she can truly connect with her own self and feel in peace. When she plays music she can express perfectly all her feelings, and after her dad died it turned into a way of feeling her father next to her. * She is obsessed with pineapples and loves to put some in every meal she has. * Her first crush was Mr.Pineapple, her knight in shining armor (and also a character her fantasy made up as a kid). She still has not forgot him completely, what makes Masaru get angry every time she mentions Mr.Pineapple. * Her room is full of pineapple stuff, even a shirtless poster of Mr.Pineapple. * She has a great fear towards worms, what her mother is guilty of. Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:PMers